


Wanna Write Her Name in the Sky

by bekkis



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkis/pseuds/bekkis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Gen feels a kind of intimated next to Danneel. She's gorgeous.</i> It was just sex. And then Genevieve had to go and fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Write Her Name in the Sky

Genevieve can't help it.

She freakin _blushes_ the first time she meets Danneel. The boys are smirking at each other but all Genevieve can see is the smile on Danneel's face and how perfectly she fills out her shirt. Gen feels a kind of intimated next to Danneel.

She's gorgeous.

Gen feels a little guilty the first time she touches herself while thinking about Danneel. About her hands instead of Jared's, how Danneel's fingers would slide right into Gen's pussy, smooth and easy and she'd know just how to twist her fingers. Genevieve slides a third finger inside of herself, thumbs at her clit and thinks about Danneel sucking on her nipples, biting and knowing how much Gen really likes it. Jared's always afraid that he's going to hurt her, he's so much bigger than her. But Danneel would know, just how rough she could be and how much Gen would like it.

She comes thinking about Danneel's fingers and her mouth, twists her fingers and thinks about Danneel's tits pressed against Gen's chest and how wet Danneel would be.

She blushes really hard the next time she sees Danneel, and Danneel has this sexy smirk on her face, like she knows exactly what Gen's thinking. Gen hates smoking but she gets a little hot seeing the cigarette between Danneel's fingers and has to go back inside to the bar to get something cold to drink.

She's so embarrassed but she can't stop herself. Whenever Danneel's in Vancouver, it's like she tries to wear shirts that show off her tits the best, low cut and hugging her perfectly. Gen can't help herself, ends up spending half the night with her hand low on Danneel's back and giggling, bending over into her space. The boys are totally clueless, but she can see Danneel eyeing her ass, face almost pressed against Gen's neck.

Gen slips out, confesses when she's drunk and a little stoned, almost slipping off the bathroom counter. Danneel just smirks and slides between her legs, resting her hands high on Genevieve's thighs.

"Too bad you're not wearing a skirt," Danneel says, her voice low as she presses against Genevieve, sliding the zipper down on her jeans.

Gen swallows. "Why's that?"

"Easy access," Danneel murmurs and unbuttons Gen's jeans.

Gen lets out a little squeak as Danneel slides her hand into her panties, and Gen widens her legs, giving Danneel easier access. It's just like she imagined, Danneel's fingers small but clever, teasing at her clit before she slides two fingers inside of her. Gen moans and arches into her hand. Danneel presses her mouth against Gen's neck as she fucks Gen with her fingers, pressing just fucking right, her thumb playing at Gen's clit.

Gen groans and pulls Danneel tight against her, feels Danneel's tits pressing against her's and moans harder. She wraps her fingers in Danneel's hair, god, long and gorgeous and so different than Jared's and she bends her head down to kiss Danneel, hard and wet.

Danneel twists her fingers harder, fucks Gen till she comes and pulls her fingers out of her panties. She licks her fingers before washing them in the sink.

She dries her hands on a towel, Gen still panting against the bathroom mirror. Danneel stands between her legs and teases her hand against Gen's sensitive cunt through her jeans, and Gen can't help but arch into the touch.

"Next time? I wanna see you get yourself off. Like when you're thinkin' about me."

Genevieve groans and kisses Danneel again, her tongue sliding against Danneel's and Gen thinks, _hell yea_.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

Gen's really nervous the next couple of weeks. She knows what's gonna happen to her on the show, Jared's getting clingier because she won't be in Vancouver as much and all she can think about is Danneel getting her off in Jared's bathroom.

It's so stupid. She did her experimenting in college, drunk on wine coolers and studying way too much to care who she was hooking up with. She likes men, loves Jared, loves being with him but it's not...Danneel's different.

The next time Danneel's up in Vancouver for a couple of days, she can't meet Danneel's eyes, feels her face flushing whenever she spots Danneel hanging around set. The boys don't ask why Danneel and Gen sit next to each other at dinner, don't ask why Danneel steals food of Gen's plate with her fork or why Gen squeaks halfway through dinner and hits her knee on the table, because Danneel has her fingers rubbing Gen's clit through her jeans.

It's hotter than it should be, sneaking around behind everyone's backs. But there's something else, something more there than just sneaking around and fucking around, and Gen's not ready to put a name to it yet.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

Gen expects Danneel to get dressed up, maybe wear a dress or something. But Danneel shows up at her door with a bottle of wine, and she's wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

Genevieve's never wanted her more than she does right now.

Danneel gets the wine open without breaking the cork and pours them both a healthy glass of wine. Gen sips her wine nervously, eyes sweeping over Danneel and taking in her mouth, the way she tilts her head to get her hair out of her eyes. Gen feels kind of stupid in her skirt and sweater, hates that she thought Danneel would want her to dress up. But then she sees Danneel eyeing her, how low cut her sweater is and how high up her skirt falls on her thighs and thinks maybe it was the best idea ever.

They don't get drunk. Gen has enough wine to feel lazy and kind of sleepy. Danneel sits on the couch next to her, her legs pulled under her and she gets a little too excited when she talks about seeing her family for a few weeks. Danneel surprises the hell out of her when she drains her glass and grabs the bottle of wine, getting off the couch.

"Let's go upstairs."

Gen scrambles off the couch to follow her, heart thumping fast as they go upstairs. Danneel pushes her bedroom door open and flicks on the light. She pours more wine into her glass and drops the bottle onto Gen's dresser. Gen takes a sip out of her own glass just to have something to do. Danneel eyes her, her gaze settling on Gen's chest before taking in the rest of her.

Gen's never been looked at like that before, not by Jared, not by any guy she's ever been with.

Danneel looks like she's undressing her with her eyes.

Gen runs her tongue along the rim of her glass and she watches Danneel's eyes focus on her mouth, licking her own lips.

"You're distracting me." Danneel smirks and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"What are we doing up here?" Gen drains the rest of her glass and sets in on her bedside table. She stands next to her bed, knees hitting the edge. She forgot to make her bed this morning. She's on break from filming, doesn't have anything starting for a couple of weeks and she's always kind of a slob when she's not working.

Now she feels kind of self conscious, letting Danneel see her messy room and half her laundry on the floor.

"I told you, I wanna see what you do when you're thinkin' about me."

Genevieve feels her whole face turns red. She trips on the bedside table, trying to get to her bed. Danneel smirks as Gen scrambles onto the bed, her legs bent underneath her.

It's not very sexy.

Gen can still feel how flushed her face is and she feels so ridiculous. Here's Danneel, sitting across from her on the bed in jeans and a t-shirt, while Gen's trying to impress her by being all dressed up and...

"Gen..." Danneel leans across the bedspread and presses her mouth against Gen's, soft and almost innocent. "Calm down."

Gen pulls back a little a nods, meeting Danneel's gaze. Danneel lifts up her wine glass and Gen takes a sip. Danneel smiles, leaning over to lick the taste out of Gen's mouth before she pulls back and drops the empty glass onto the floor.

Gen takes a deep breath and scoots back towards the pillows. Her skirt slides up her thighs and she pulls her legs together, feeling a little self conscious even though Danneel's about to see everything. She doesn't know where to start, rests her hands on her thighs, her stomach and her chest before Danneel laughs a little.

It's that, her little laugh that pushes her into action. Gen widens her legs, teases her fingers along her thighs. She rubs her fingers along the line of her skirt before she pulls her hands up to tease her tits. She moans, can see Danneel shifting on the bed and Gen gets a little more confident. She runs her hand along the neck of her sweater before she grabs the bottom of it and pulls it over her head. She feels a little stupid, her bra black and lacy and she really didn't need to put this much effort into this, but Danneel's face actually flushes as she takes in what Gen's wearing, so maybe...yeah.

Gen reaches behind and unhooks her bra, lets it fall onto the bed as she leans back against her pillows. Danneel's breathing picks up and Gen smirks as she teases her tits, tracing her fingers along her nipples, pulling and twisting and arching into her own hands. She teases herself, can feel herself getting wetter in her panties and all she wants to do is get her hands on her clit.

She doesn't yet though, just drags her hand down to the top of her skirt, runs her finger along the top before sliding under the waist. She lifts her hips as she pushes her skirt off, drops it on the floor next to her bed. She widens her legs, runs her hands along the top of her thighs and Danneel makes a noise deep in her throat.

"Yeah..." Danneel shifts closer on the bed.

Gen runs her fingers along the top of her panties before she slides her right hand down to tease her clit through her panties. They're lacy and black, matching her bra and maybe it's a little overkill. But the way Danneel's eyes are watching her hands, watching Gen tease herself over her panties, it's worth it.

She rubs herself, arches into her hand and she can't wait anymore. Gen pushes her panties aside and slides her fingers along her clit before she pushes a finger inside of herself. She's hot and wet, half turned on all day just thinking about what might happen tonight. She moans and arches off the bed, fucks herself with one finger and _god_ it feels so good. She opens her eyes and watches Danneel lean over to get a closer look. Gen shifts on the bed, slides her hand away from her panties before she pushes them down and off. She kicks them off and Danneel pushes her over onto her back and leans over her, her hair brushing Gen's face.

"God, Gen, you're..." Danneel groans and presses her mouth against Gen's, flicking her tongue against Gen's lips.

Gen kisses her back, slides her hands into Danneel's hair and arches into her, wrapping her legs around Danneel's waist. Danneel's still completely dressed and Gen rubs against her, the roughness of Danneel's jeans feeling amazing against her cunt.

Danneel pulls back, shifts Gen until she's half sitting up, resting against her pillows. She pushes Gen's legs apart, presses them against the bed and she presses a soft kiss to Gen's left knee.

"Keep going."

Gen swallows and nods, before she slides one hand down her body. She teases her fingers against her clit before she slides two inside of herself. She moans as she fucks herself, it's not enough, just her two fingers and Danneel's holding her legs apart and Gen just wants more. She takes her time, feels herself getting wetter, sliding her fingers out and wetting her clit. She moans tries to shift her legs but Danneel's holding her down too tightly. It just makes her wetter and she slide's three fingers into her cunt, fucks herself harder. She can feel it building but she doesn't want to come yet. She opens her eyes and meets Danneel's gaze, licking her lips as she fucks herself. Finally, Danneel lets go of one leg and slides her hand down. Danneel strokes Gen's clit, just fucking _perfect_ before she slides two fingers inside beside Gen's, filling her up.

God, it's so good. Gen feels so full and wet and she's so close, Danneel's fingers sliding next to hers. Gen reaches down with her free hand and strokes her clit, arches into their joined hands as she feels her orgasm build. She's close, Danneel's fingers hitting her just right and the pressure against her clit so fucking perfect, when Danneel leans over and sucks one of Gen's nipples into her mouth, biting lightly.

Gen comes just like that, hips snapping as she fucks and rubs and Danneel's moaning against her skin.

She pulls her hands away and widens her legs, her pussy throbbing and sensitive. Danneel slides her fingers out of Gen and teases her clit before trailing her hands along Gen's skin, getting her come all over her thighs.

"So hot, Gen, damn." Danneel kisses her, sliding her tongue into Gen's mouth and Gen arches up into her, wraps her fingers in Danneel's hair.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

They keep sneaking around behind the boys, girls nights where Danneel brings over a bottle of wine and they get drunk and get each other off. Gen feels guilty, pretending that she and Danni are off...well, getting off together while the boys think they're just having girls nights.

She's never felt like this before. It's not just the sex. God, the sex. It's hot and probably the best sex of her life. Danneel doesn't mind getting a little rough with her, pushing her down on Gen's bed and going down on her for forever, sliding her fingers into Gen's pussy. She once got four fingers inside, pushing and stretching her wide, so wide that Gen blanked out for a few minutes after she came, heart pounding fast. Danneel wants to try everything, buys toys online and has them shipped to Gen's place. She just lets the boxes sit on her kitchen table, staring at the label and trying to figure out what's inside before Danneel comes over.

But yeah, it's not just the sex because Danneel makes her feel...

No one's ever looked at her like Danneel does. Jared tells Gen all the time that she's beautiful but when she's with Danneel, she actually feels like it's true.

It's not just sex anymore, this thing between them. Gen doesn't know what to do, break it off with Jared or tell Danneel it's over, because she can't take it much longer.

They're both up in Vancouver for a weekend, staying with the boys and hanging out on set, waiting for them to finish filming. They managed to occupy themselves, fooling around in Jared's house in Jared's bed, the same place Jared had fucked her the night before. Gen feels so fucking guilty but she can't stop herself.

Jared throws this big party, his house filled with the crew and whatever cast members are still up in the city. Gen spends the night in the kitchen with Danneel, sitting on the kitchen counter next to her. Danneel leans too close to her, her hands landing on Gen's thighs too much, inching too close to where Gen wants Danneel to slip her fingers.

Gen has to get away, too drunk and too stoned to turn Danneel down. She finds Jared with Jensen, playing pool with a couple of camera guys and stays close, her eyes drifting to the doorway more often than she'd admit too. When Danneel finally surfaces, she's so wasted she can't remember her name and Gen feels guilty for ditching her. Danneel watches her from across the room, hanging all over Jensen, mouthing at his jaw and whispering into his ear.

She doesn't know how it happens, because she keeps stealing sips of Jared's drink and she ends up drunker than she planned. But Danneel's sitting next to her on Jared's couch, the boys sitting on either side of them, trying to get the two of them to make out. Danneel looks smug but she's so hot that Gen can't stop herself from palming her jaw, tilting her head back as they kiss. She can vaguely hear the boys cheering in the background but all she can see is Danneel. She moans, tipping her head back and Gen crawls into her lap, deepening the kiss and she can hear Jared in the background. She doesn't care that she's too into this because Danneel's mouth feels so good against hers.

After that, all she really remembers is Jared fucking her a little too hard, marking up her neck and moaning "Mine" into her skin.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

Danneel shows up on her doorstep on a Tuesday, wearing a pea coat and a scarf wrapped around her neck. Gen's spent too many winters in New York, so seeing Danneel in a heavy coat and a scarf, like it's twenty below instead of sixty degrees makes her laugh a little.

The look on Danneel's face makes her stop.

"He asked me to marry him."

Gen opens and closes her mouth a few times, giving Danneel enough room to walk into her apartment. Danneel brushes past her and sits down on the edge of Gen's couch, twisting the edge of her scarf in her hands. Gen can't sit, just hovers a few feet away from the couch and watches Danneel.

Gen clears her throat. "So when's the big day?"

Danneel looks up at her, hair falling over her eyes. She's still twisting her scarf in her hand. "What?"

Gen speaks a little louder this time. "When are you getting married?"

Danneel looks away and Gen can't bring herself to look at her fingers, to see the proof right there on Danneel's hand.

"Gen..."

Gen turns away. "I'm really happy for you. Jensen's a great guy."

Danneel clears her throat and Gen has to wipe her eyes. "He's really great," Danneel says, voice soft. Gen closes her eyes and wipes her face before she turns around to face Danneel again.

She thinks about all those nights with Danneel, words Danneel whispered against her skin and how Danneel made her feel. Remembers that no one's ever made her feel like that before, maybe never will again. Danneel won't look at her, stares at the row of pictures on the end table instead. There's a picture of her and Jared, from their weekend in Europe, her and her family smiling at Christmas and...

One of her and Danneel, the first night they met. Danneel's got an arm wrapped around Gen's shoulders and she's laughing, Gen smiling down at her. Danneel looks over at her and Gen feels way too exposed, like everything she feels is all over her face.

_Don't marry him, don't stay with him, be with me._

"This summer. He wants to get married this summer." Danneel pushes her hair out of her eyes. "You'll be there, right?"

Gen nods, laughing a little. "I could use some wine. You want some?"

Danneel shakes her head, getting off the couch. "I gotta go. I just wanted..."

"Yeah, yeah. Call me, we'll all go out and celebrate?" Gen tries to give her a smile but it comes out all awkward.

"Of course." Danneel pulls at her scarf before stepping close to Gen.

She reaches out and rests her fingers on Gen's jaw, tilting her head up. She leans down and presses her lips against Gen's, soft and sweet and so completely unlike any of the other kisses they've shared.

"I'll see you around, Gen."

Gen watches her leave and once her car is gone from the driveway, she walks to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. Jared calls a little while later, excited about the news and already planning a big engagement party for Danneel and Jensen.

Gen's quiet through the call, just nods along with all of Jared's plans. He's too happy to notice how quiet she is and when she hangs up, Gen thinks about Danneel and Jared and Jensen, how she got caught up in this whole mess and why she's still sticking around.

It's not a good night.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

She avoids Danneel all through the engagement party.

Jared doesn't say anything or notice that she's clingier than usual. He just keeps handing her drinks and lets her sit in his lap, his hand warm on her waist. She can see Danneel out of the corner of her eye but she won't look over at her.

She can barely bring herself to look at Jensen, too. Jensen, who's always been sweet to her, who always asks her what new project she has going and tried to get her and Danneel to be best friends, who was so nice to her when she got on set...Gen wants his girlfriend.

It's late in the morning and Gen isn't drunk enough, sitting in the freezing cold out on Jared's porch and wearing one of his sweatshirts. She's peeling the label off her beer when the porch door opens and Danneel comes out, closing the door softly behind her. Gen makes room for Danneel, who's carrying a blanket that she drapes over both of them and sits close. Their thighs are flush together and Gen can't move, doesn't want to move with Danneel sitting so close.

"Tell me the truth."

Gen looks over at Danneel. "About?"

"If you...if you're serious about this. Us. I'll break it off, tell Jensen the truth. Just tell me..."

Gen pushes the hair out of her eyes. She thinks about what would happen if she told Danneel the truth, about how many people would get hurt and what her family would think.

But she can't look away from Danneel, who reaches over and pushes the hair out of Genevieve's face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Gen, tell me the truth." Danneel leans close, their mouths inches apart.

"The truth is..." Gen takes a deep breath. "The truth is, Jensen's a good guy."

She watches Danneel reach out and cup her jaw, her fingers stroking her skin. Danneel smiles softly and leans over, kissing her softly before pulling back.

"Jensen's a good guy." Danneel leans over and kisses her again, her tongue sliding into Genevieve's mouth. Gen moans a little, leaning into the kiss, resting her hands on Danneel's knees. "I guess that makes me a bad girl then." Danneel slides her hands into Gen's hair, tipping her head back to kiss her again.

They kiss on the back porch in the freezing cold, the blanket keeping them warm and their mouths moving against each other. It's not like anything they've done before. It's not leading to sex, it's not a goodbye kiss, it's something different.

"Guess I'm a bad girl too." Gen pulls back, resting her head against the railing.

Danneel reaches over and twists their fingers together, smiling widely. Gen hasn't seen her smile like this in so long, since before the engagement and it makes Danneel look amazing. Gen leans over and kisses her again, because she can't stop kissing Danneel when she looks that happy.

"The truth is, I've been in love with you since the day we met." Gen takes a deep breath. "And I love Jared but he's not you."

Danneel pulls her closer, practically snuggling on the porch steps. Gen doesn't even care if anyone sees them together because she doesn't think this is gonna be a secret much longer. It's never been like this with anyone else before.

Danneel's quiet for a few seconds and Gen sits back, their knees brushing together.

"It's gonna kill him."

Gen looks into Jared's kitchen, sees Jared and Jensen laughing together. They're surrounded by people but they're really only watching each other. Maybe there's nothing there between them besides friendship, but Genevieve knows, has always known that Jared's priorities have always started with Jensen. She still feels guilty and terrible. She knows Jared's not going to take it well and neither will Jensen. It's gonna be hard.

"Can we deal with it tomorrow?" Gen twists their fingers together again and Danneel lifts their joined hands up to kiss Gen's knuckles.

"Yeah, we'll tell them tomorrow." Danneel leans her head down to rest on Gen's shoulder and they stare out into the backyard.

Tomorrow's gonna suck, but she's got Danneel. She tightens her grip on Danneel's hand and she can feel Danneel do the same, and Gen can't help but smile.


End file.
